Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = DVD-DL |requirements = System requirements |input = Gamepad }} Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts is the Playstation 2 version of Call of Duty: World at War. It has its own set of missions exclusive to the PS2 version involving the U.S. fighting in the Pacific theater and the Battle of the Bulge in Europe, as well as the British advancing on the Rhine River into Germany. This version has a grand total of 13 missions, and no online multiplayer. It was created by Activision and Rebellion. Final Fronts was panned by critics, and is critically the worst received Call of Duty game to date. Story Mode The first mission shows the player how to play the game and introduces some of the characters. The training mission itself acts as a go-between for learning to use the controls, and introducing the setting of the game, as the training mission cuts short, resulting in the player going to war. Players fight as Pvt. Joe Miller of the 2nd Marine Division, Pvt. Lucas Gibson of the 80th Infantry Division, Gunner Sgt. Alex McCall of the 4th Armored Division, and Pvt. Tom Sharpe of the 6th Airborne Division, facing enemies that employ lethal new tactics and know no fear, no mercy, nor the rules of war. The game has 13 missions. Game Features "Call of Duty World At War Final Fronts" uses its own engine, as opposed to the engine in World at War. Final Fronts graphics are similar to other 6th Generation Call of Duty games. As well as this, the menu systems, character models and fonts are all similar. However, reviewers have heavily criticized Final Fronts' graphics and sound. Many have described it as below PS2 standards. The game's sound is similar as to what is heard in World at War and Call of Duty 3. Kiefer Sutherland lends his voice to Sgt. Roebuck once again, recording new dialogue, and there are many other voice talents used from World at War, such as Polonsky's and Sullivan's. The shouts and screams of enemies are also re-used, which gives the game a feel of continuity within the series. Guns such as the Thompson, M1 Garand and type 100 also return Trivia * This version's Pvt. Miller is named Joe Miller. It is unknown whether C. Miller and Joe Miller are the same characters (as the first name may have been an oversight due to the different development cycles). * Roebuck, Sullivan and Polonsky are also team member in this game. They have the same voice personalities, but their appearances differ slightly. * Final Fronts has some of the same features as the Xbox 360/PS3/PC version. The flamethrower can still burn away elements of the terrain, and characters can get their helmets shot off. A noticable difference between the versions is that Final Fronts has little blood and gore. * There is an extra American campaign set in the European theater and a British campaign, which the other versions of World at War lacked. However, Final Fronts lacks a Russian campaign, which the regular World at War did have. *Unlike Call of Duty: World at War on PC, Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii, Final Fronts has a training level. *Final Fronts was not recieved as well as the 360, PS3, PC, Wii, and DS versions of Call of Duty: World at War. *''Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts'' is the last Call of Duty game for PS2. *The name "Final Fronts" may also refer to it being the last Call of Duty game for PS2. *The game is lighter in tone than the other versions, akin to previous instalments in the Call of Duty series. *This and Call of Duty 3 for the Wii are the only Call of Duty games that don't have a multiplayer mode. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts